


Cherry Picking

by Eileniessa



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Silly, crackfic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileniessa/pseuds/Eileniessa
Summary: Yennefer gets an early flight home to surprise her girlfriend, but things don't go according to plan.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	Cherry Picking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatpaledoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpaledoll/gifts).



Yennefer wheeled her suitcase next to her and ducked behind the back of one of those electric (as eco-friendly as a hunk of junk on four wheels can get) electric cars. They were all the rave that month and therefore a must-have for her trend-obsessed neighbours who would be back to diesel engines, four-wheel drives and throwing all their rubbish in one basket the moment eco-friendly was out. The car was parked to the side of the road and the bonnet was pointed towards the two-storey house at the end of the street.

It had been ten years since the building had been built on the burial site of the old 1830s weathered red brick houses that had been built tall and narrow and packed shoulder to shoulder to fit as many of the dock and warehouse workers in the same place as the city permitted and then some. If they had been cheap brick, cement floors, and outdated even at the time they were built, then the new houses on Lock Road were insulated walls, wooden floors, and slotted together cube and cuboids that were fashionable in the modern design.

The house had more windows than walls and had been decorated on the outside with a monochrome palette and an occasional splash of grey stone to really liven up the place. Yennefer stuck her head around the car and peered through the downstairs windows. The curtains were drawn and a few of the lights inside were on but the rooms looked like they were empty. _Perfect_ , Yennefer thought. She snapped closed the extendable handle on her suitcase, flipped it over and picked it up using the hard-plastic handle on the side. Quick as she could Yennefer moved towards the front door holding the suitcase at chest height to stop it brushing or catching on the flowers down the middle of the cobblestone path. Tissaia would have her head if she damaged any of her flowers. Yennefer had learnt that the hard away and the memory still made her shudder.

At the front door, Yennefer tucked her suitcase into the corner and put her ear up to the door. Nothing. The house was quiet. Just to be on the safe side (contrary to popular belief she was capable of that from time to time) Yennefer lifted the metal slip for the letterbox and bent down to look inside. Her caution was rewarded by a middle finger when she saw nothing but two rows of thick black fibres, somewhat like broom heads, filling the gap. Yennefer lowered the metal slip to stop it from snapping shut and took her keys out of her pocket. Each one was a different colour and corresponded to the door of the same shade – yes, her keys were colour coded. Tissaia had gotten fed up with reminding her which slightly different sized key was for which identical lock. Yennefer put the black key in the lock and turned it. The door popped open. She gently pushed it open with her left hand and peered inside.

The hallway and what she could see of the upstairs landing, the living room and the dining room were deserted. Satisfied that the coast was clear, Yennefer crept inside and hid her suitcase in the cupboard under the stairs. There weren't any boys with lightning scars wearing Arthur the Aardvark's glasses inside but there was an empty hoover and a new brush, mop and bucket. _Somebody has been feeling stressed_ , Yennefer thought, and without her around there had been nothing standing between Tissaia and a deep clean. Yennefer stuck her head into the dining room and when she saw that it was clear she advanced to the kitchen. The bottom oven was on and there was a ceramic pot sitting on the top shelf that, if Yennefer' nose was correct, and it usually was, had casserole inside. Tissaia had to be nearby.

Yennefer ducked her head under the windows that looked out into the garden and snuck into the living room. There were no signs of activity inside, but the door to the garden was on the latch. Yennefer got down on her knees and leant to the side to peek outside. There was a patio of cream and pastel tiles in front of the house decked out in sun loungers and a round glass table that the birds loved to shit on rather than doing their business literally anywhere else. The rest of the roughly two-hundred-metre-long garden was covered in grass and flowerbeds and there was a small orchid down the end. It had three apple trees, one peach tree, two cherry trees, and one Tissaia. She was standing a few steps down from the top of a step ladder that had to be twice her height and was straining to pull down branches laden with cherries. Her back was facing the house and after admiring the view (Christ almighty she'd missed it), Yennefer snuck down the garden and stood behind Tissaia. She looked up at her from the floor and noticed how baggy Tissaia's white top was.

"Is that my shirt?" Yennefer asked.

Tissaia screamed and dropped her fruit basket. It tumbled down the step ladder and hit her right knee. She lost her footing and the step ladder started to shake and tremble underneath her. Tissaia tried to ride it but eventually the ladder titled too much one way and fell sideways while Tissaia fell off the other side. Yennefer ran forwards and caught Tissaia in her arms and stumbled backwards. Her feet hit the wicker basket and she fell onto her back with Tissaia coming down on top of her and knocking the wind out of her stomach.

"Fuck," Yennefer groaned. Her back felt wet and there was something hard digging into her spine.

"Are you alright?" Tissaia asked. She got out from under Yennefer's arms and knelt next to her.

"I think your cherries broke my fall," said Yennefer, and sat up.

Tissaia crawled behind her and wiped off the cherry stones still clinging to her back. "That's never coming out," she said.

"That's okay," said Yennefer. "Rather the top than you. Girlfriends don't grow on trees, and I don't think they should be up them by themselves either." She turned to look at Tissaia. "I hate to say I told you so-"

"No, you don't," said Tissaia.

"What if I hadn't been here to catch you?"

"Then I wouldn't have fallen. You snuck up on me."

Yennefer got up and brushed herself off. "I wanted to surprise you," she said, and offered Tissaia her hand.

"You succeeded," said Tissaia.

She batted Yennefer's hand away and got to her feet by herself. Yennefer watched Tissaia pick cherry stalks, leaves and blades of grass off her arms and the bottom of her jeans. She noticed something in Tissaia's hair but thought better of telling her or trying to take it out. When Tissaia finished grooming herself she looked over the carnage of bruised and crushed cherries and sighed.

"I was going to make a pie," she said.

Cherry pie was one of Yennefer's favourite deserts, and she loved casserole too. Tissaia had probably spent a good part of the morning planning and fussing over what they would have when she got home from her business trip to Toussaint that evening. Yennefer should have thought of that when she'd gotten an early flight home. Tissaia hated surprises almost as much as she hated her carefully thought out plans collapsing in on themselves and getting crushed by her girlfriend's arse.

"I'm sorry," said Yennefer.

Tissaia shook her head and smiled. "It's okay," she said. "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I."

Yennefer stepped forward and Tissaia wrapped her arms about her neck while she held her hips. They kissed, and Yennefer wondered how she had gone almost a week without tasting Tissaia on her lips. She deepened the kiss and got reacquainted with Tissaia's curves and waist while Tissaia combed leaves out of her hair and pulled her down for a closer look. What started as a welcome home kiss turned into a mess of facing sucking and marking and Yennefer was pleased to see that Tissaia was acting just as needy as she was – if a little bit more dignified about it.

"Did you miss me?" Yennefer asked when she surfaced for air.

"I've enjoyed the peace and quiet," said Tissaia.

"Not even a little?"

Tissaia hummed. "Maybe a little."

"Is that why you're wearing my shirt?"

Tissaia hid her face in Yennefer' chest. "I'm not," she said. "I-"

Yennefer used her grip on Tissaia's hips to spin her around. She wrapped an around round Tissaia's chest and pulled at the collar on her shirt to check the label. H&M size 10. It was hers alright.

"I knew it," said Yennefer. She let Tissaia go. "Wearing my clothes to remind you of me?"

"Hardly," said Tissaia. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned around. "I just didn't want to get stains on my clothes."

Yennefer brushed the back of her fingers over Tissaia's flushed cheeks. "You're beautiful when you blush."

"I'm not blushing." Tissaia pulled her head away and ran her hands over her hair to hide her face. "It's a heat flush. I'm going through menopause."

"What, in your thirties?" said Yennefer.

Tissaia shrugged. "It can happen," she said.

Yennefer laughed and took the leaf out of Tissaia's hair. "I missed you too," she said. "And you can keep the shirt if it means that much to you."

"Thank you, but I won't be needing it anymore," said Tissaia.

"Can I take it off then?"

Tissaia rolled her eyes. "Inside," she said. "I don't want you sitting on any more of my cherries."

"Agreed," said Yennefer. "There's only one thing here I want under me."

"I haven't missed you that much."

"You owe me for catching you."

"You're the reason I fell. That makes us even."

"Can't it be my welcome home gift?" Yennefer asked.

"I'm letting you touch me before you've showered," said Tissaia. "That's what you get. Take it or leave it."

Yennefer would take whatever she could get. She didn't have the self-restraint to act like she wasn't desperate. Tissaia took her hand and they went inside. It was a shame about the pie, Yennefer thought, but seeing as she got to eat out her girlfriend instead it was more than a worthwhile exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: From thatpaledoll on Tumblr. "Is that.. my shirt?" Was the prompt list to send you prompts? 😇 Because you're giving us a way to get our Yennaia fix that could get out of hand...
> 
> This was a bit of a silly fic but I enjoyed it. And if you ever wondered whether I would write smut, well, this is as good as it gets xD
> 
> 'Second Chances' will be updated on Saturday and I should have an angst prompt out Sunday or Monday :)


End file.
